Song Bird
by ViridianGlory
Summary: "He was in love with his best friend. His dorky True Alpha, who would not only risk her life for her loved ones but was so very, very gay." Fem!Scott One-Shot and maybe more to come.


**Okay first off, I do not own Teen Wolf and second, this will either be a one shot or a series of one shots regarding the character's of Teen Wolf. Maybe linked, maybe others in a different AU version and crossovers. **

**Anyway, this is just a little something between a Female Scott and Stiles.**

* * *

The day Stiles Stilinski finally admitted out loud to loving the one and only Scarlett McCall was the day he'd had the life completely beaten out of him. No hope in sight of surviving and his best friend had no idea about the secret feelings that had scared the living daylights out of him when they first began to manifest.

And as Stiles lay there, blood dripping down his nose and onto the bruising cold concrete, he thought it was completely unfair that she would never have to deal with mental breakdown of having to deal with his so called new 'feelings'.

His lips twitched, just imagining her reaction; blushing and stumbling over her words then reacting exactly like he had done. Hide away in her room until she confronted the open fact. Or have her Mom drag her out in the typical 'Melissa Mom' fashion. Thankfully Stiles had forced himself to admit them when dealing with the whole Nogitsune possession 'thing'. And turning away when Malia had intended to kiss him, finally proved it to him. He was in love with his best friend. His dorky True Alpha, who would not only risk her life for her loved ones but was so very, very gay.

Damn… Stiles thought hazily. Maybe dying before she could find out was a good thing, at least then Stiles wouldn't have to deal with the rejection and awkwardness. Although knowing the She-Wolf like he did, he wouldn't be surprised if she would be in a constant state of guilt for not feeling the same way.

Oh… was that, was that a light? Stiles asked himself, squinting into the darkness. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, although the floor underneath him smelt worse than a public men's room.

"Stiles!"

His lungs squeezed and a rattling breath escaped his bruised lips. Fuck… he was pretty sure more than a few ribs were broken. Just his luck.

"Stiles!"

There that was again. Honestly, why on earth was he thinking his own name in his last few moments? And in Scarlett's voice too?

A pair of knees dropped down beside his head and before he could frown in befuddlement, he was twisted around and his torso was now leaning back against something soft… and squishy?

A breathless chuckle entered his right ear.

"I'm soft and squishy am I?"

Stiles frowned, his head slowly falling back until it found a curved support. The words had come out shakily, like the talker was barely able to keep an onslaught of tears at bay.

He managed to find enough energy to turn his head to the right and peer through swollen eyes.

"Scar-" He tried to choke out but a bubble of blood dripped from his cracked lips.

"Shhh." She held him tightly, her right leg twitching as she cradled him between her thighs. He just wished it was another scenario for him to be between them.

Stiles barely held back the snort; wondering if she even knew what thoughts lay beneath his concerned 'best friend' façade. He'd always be her best friend, hadn't he swore that they'd be so until their 'dying day'. Obviously, he'd imagined they'd be old and rocking the whole porch and chair look, not dying in a cold basement, weary, tired and just too damn annoyed with the bastards that had jumped him; hoping to use him against Scarlett.

He idly wondered what the hell had happened to them and if Scar hadn't at least kicked one of their asses.

His ears perked up as he realised she was mumbling what seemed nonsense and her hands were gently yet firmly trying to hold himself together. And when he felt scorching hot tears drip onto his own cheek, he realised she was taking his pain away, while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Derek!" She yelled, her voice vibrating a thundering roar as she screamed for the other werewolf to hear her.

"They were supposed to be here, they're –" She cried and rubbed her nose along his cheek, her hands keeping up with their movements.

"You know" he coughed "If you wanted to feel me up, you should have done so before all of this."

A shocked snort escaped the young woman's mouth and she pressed her forehead against his temple.

"You wish, Star Wars."

Stiles' lips twitched at the familiar nickname.

"Derek!"

"You know" Stiles began, his eyes drifting shut tiredly "Once upon a time, I used to imagine Derek being the one who put me in this position."

"I know." She simple whimpered, holding him tighter, if Stiles thought it possible. A low whine was erupting from her chest as she skimmed her lips along the wounds on his face.

"This was never supposed to happen. It- it shouldn't have happened." She breathed out shakily. "We were never supposed to be here. We weren't supposed to end up here." She finished mournfully, sobs slipping though gasping lips.

"Maybe it was." Stiles' body gave a shudder as he tried to breathe clearly. It was getting harder and harder and from the blood in his mouth, he was beginning to realise his lung or 'lungs' were punctured.

"Where the hell are they?!" She asked, eyes darting around and Stiles squinted up at her. Now realising she was looking pretty beat up herself. Blood decorated her usual unblemished skin and her hair was a complete mess.

Scarlett tensed underneath him and shifted up slightly, which forced a long pain filled moan from his mouth.

A frustrated growl came out of hers. Clearly Stiles was going nowhere.

His heartbeat which seemed unnaturally slower thudded as she settled back down and began whispering into his ear. He didn't have the strength to tell her, he couldn't make out a single word. He was just glad to have her here in his final moments.

"You know... love you right?" His words came out in a whisper.

"Don't say anything." She commanded, fearing if he said anything more like that then he was most assuredly going to die.

Scarlett barely kept her horror at bay, remembering how Allison had died in the same position her best friend lay in now. She'd never forget those last moments and she would never survive if Stiles were to actually - She cut those thoughts off.

No! She refused to even imagine it.

Where they hell were they?! She screamed internally, her eyes alighting a fiery red as she pleaded for anyone to come help her best friend.

"No" She heard the soft spoken mumble and she peered down to see the state of the one person she couldn't possible live without.

"What?" She asked just as softly and whined as a tear escaped his own swollen eye.

"I love, love you." He admitted as his heart began slowing down even more than it already had. "Probably always have. Lying to m'self know'n me." He began to slur and Scarlett began shaking her head, her red eyes remaining as she choked back her alarm.

"No." She said as his eyes closed.

"No! No, no, no, no, No! DEREK!" Was the last thing Stiles Stilinski heard before everything simply faded away.


End file.
